A journey to Gaea
by Ellone
Summary: Dilandau Fic. Romance, not in the beginning though. The story begins with Bayllona's crossing over to Gaea. And a general's warning. i will be adding to this story soon.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

DisClaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the people in it.  
This story is based more on the movie of Escaflowne rather than the series.  
Some of the countries and cities are the same as the series.  
Please enjoy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: The beginning  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke up in a sweat again. Everytime i close my eyes to go to sleep, HE is there. It has been happening now for about three weeks. The same dream sequence.........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Before i explain the dreams, let me tell you a little bit about me. My name is Bayllona DeMarko ( BAY-LAWN-UH, DEE-MARK-O ). I am twenty-five years old. Shoulder length, light brown hair, green eyes, 5'9", about 120 pounds,and I live alone in a penthouse apartment. With a normal routine everyday. I AM a creature of habit. I don't do anything riskay or daring. You could say...... i don't really live. I lack the courage or guts to live life on the edge.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So here we are back to the dream. I close my eyes to go to sleep, i think to myself " Will it happen again? " or will this dream be different.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At first, when i enter this dream i am back in the King Arthur times. I look up and see a castle. I guess i am supposed to be a lady of this time,  
Because I am wearing a petticoat and a strange dress. As i stand there, the day becomes night in a second. I begin running into the forest, having no idea why i am running, it just happens. Everytime. The only light, comes from the moon, which is clearly shown through the trees. I am running very fast. I turn around for a moment and there is a man behind me. He looks and acts as though he is military. He draws his sword as we run. This goes on for several minutes. I have no idea who he is, or why i am here in this place. My brain is on overtime, i want to stop and confront him but my body runs on. I have very little control. I can hear him yell something, but the words escape me. Then i wake up........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Every night for almost three weeks this goes on. I spend my days at work in my office daydreaming, trying to understand the dream. I pick it apart again at night, when i get home. Needless to say i get very little done. This isn't like me. I have no life, as a matter of fact i go through the motions, and am very happy in doing so. So here i am faced with this puzzling situation.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Does the man know who i am? Is he chasing me? Is he running away from something? Is he simply following me? Or are we running together not realizing each other is there. The more i pick it apart, the less answers i have. I focus on my emotions. How i feel in the dream. I guess you can say i am studying myself. I don't really know. I don't feel scared, happy, sad, or anything else. I want to take control of my dream, but how?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I have decided after all of this, i would seek a theropist, Maybe if i am hypnotized i can get real answers........ Now the story really begins........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I go to a highly recommended doctor and request the session be taped. Then i could listen to it and maybe figure this out. It is going on 4 weeks now and the dreams are constant, very little changes in them.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" So if i understand you correctly, you want to tape this session in order to understand your recurring dream?" he said. " Yes " i replied. " Then let us begin " he stated. He turned on the tape recorder and said into it. " Session 1. Close your eyes and think of the beach. Waves crashing on the sand. The wind... calm and soothing. Picture yourself on a boat not far from that shore. Slowly rocking back and forth...... Your eyes are closed and your laying in the boat feeling every ripple of water. Calming you to sleep."..............  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Now lets begin with your dream. I want you to describe everything including your emotions " he said softly.  
" I am standing next to a fruit tree looking upon a big castle. The air is warm and the skies clear. I am at the base of a very dark forest. I feel a sense of urgency when i look into it. I am wearing a dress suited for sixteen century. It is dark green in color and the lace is ripped on the bottom. I get the urge to run into the forest. The castle feels dangerous somehow. The day turns to night and i am now running. I cannot stop my legs, they want something other than what my brain wants to do. A man is behind me. He is wearing a uniform of some kind. I don't know who he is or what he is doing there. I can see him clearly in the moonlight though. He draws his sword and yells something behind me. I can't make out what he said. I try to stop, fall over, slow down, but nothing works. He and i are just running. Then nothing. Everything is black. Dream over. " i say sleepily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I left his office with the tape in hand. I listened to it in his office, and everything is still a mystery. I have nothing new to help me understand. Maybe it is nothing. I can't help but feel that it is much more than a dream.  
I decided not to go back to my office. I took the day off of work and now had  
plenty of time to spare. I never took days off, and never got sick. Nothing out of the ordinary ever happens to me. Until now. Maybe this is why i focus so much on this dream. Nothing ever happens to me. I am a blender with life. I blend in so much, that if i were to ever die or leave; no one would notice much. Taking a walk in the park, to sooth my nerves seems like a great idea. All the kids are in school now so there are not many people around. I sit on the bench closest to the central sandbox. A few people run by with dogs. A man came and sat down next to me. I look over at him. He looks familair to me, he must have one of those faces. I smile at him just as he turns to look at me. I never expected a look of shock or terror on his face. He turned white and stared at me as though i was the plague. " Are you okay sir "? i blurted out. He said nothing. Frozen. Staring into my eyes. " Can i get you some water or something "? I said concerned. Still he did not move. I went to put my hand on his shoulder, but he flinched. I have never had any effect on someone until now. This was not good. A large pit in my stomach began to form. Butterflies. Very excited ones at that. My cheeks flushed. I could not help but think my dreams had something to do with this. Maybe this was an unrelated incident, maybe not. The man stood up and shook out his overcoat. Color was in his face again. He simply looked at me sitting there and said " My apologies, excuse me " then he ran away very fast,. I considered that it may have been mistaken identity. If so, then why would a man in an armani suit, in the summer, run away in wing tip shoes? In an overcoat no less. I had no one to turn to. I had no real friends, no more living family, and no one i talked to. It struck me at that moment how truly alone i was.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I shrouded myself in routine and organization. Events don't happen to me.  
And now i was faced with some preplexing circumstances, and no one to talk to but my overactive imagination. I was not sure if i was making something out of nothing. I felt a little scared. I did not want to go to sleep tonight. I stayed up as long as possible. Laying there in my bed, in the dark, staring at the ceiling. Counting the tiles again. As usual.... Eventually i fell asleep and had THE DREAM. I was coming apart at the seams. I fought the urge to run in to the forest, but ended up doing it anyway. I fought with everything in me, to stop running, and nothing worked. This time i heard a voice, it was coming out of my mouth though.... I said " You can never catch me because i am not really here. So run after me all you like General, you will never reach me. " Now why the hell did i say that? I sounded so delighted in tormenting the man behind me. Which made him angrier. I could hear him speak now as well. His words were: " You must come back now Eva. It is not safe out here. " He drew his sword and after those minutes of running the dream ended. I woke up. So damn confused and afraid of myself... Who was i in this place? My head hurt. I wanted to sleep. I longed for a night filled with no dreams. Was i going mad? Or was i crazy all along..............  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2: It all unravels

DisClaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the people in it.  
This story is based more on the movie of Escaflowne rather than the series.  
Some of the countries and cities are the same as the series.  
Please enjoy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: It all unravels  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My mind in constantly screaming. I want all this to stop and the dreams to fade away. But is it too late? For anyone to stop this?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I have decided this morning that i will wait on that park bench for the mysterious man to reappear. No matter how many days it takes. I quit my job this morning as well. I cannot concentrate on anything else. The Dream is now my obsession.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As i sit here and watch the people go by, i am aware that nothing is the same. I used to regard all people differently. And now, i see them as clueless. They are living their happy lives while i sit here and try to remember what mine was like..... Before the dream. It eludes me. He doesn't come this day. I will come back tomorrow and wait again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It takes another week before i see him again. This time i didn't sit on the bench..... Maybe he was watching me this whole time. Afraid of me for some reason unknown. I surprised him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Hello sir? " i said cornering him on the bench. He is surprised to see me. The look in his eyes gave him away. " Wha... Wha... What do you want?" he stammered out. " You know me. Somehow or someway you don't want to be around me. I need answers sir, and your the one that will help me." i said. Now a void in my stomach forms. " I don't know what your talking about! " he bellowed out. " Oh sir.... I am not a fool. I want to know why your afraid of me. I want to know about the dreams that haunt me in my sleep " i stated under my breath. " I can't help you miss. I am only a gatekeeper " he quietly stated. " A gatekeeper? What does that have to do with me?" I questioned. " You went through the gate along time ago, as a child. From your waking dreams you walked right in and i can't let you pass again. No one goes in or out anymore" he stated almost hastily. " Why would anyone want to go in or out of this gate?" i replied. " The world of Gaea cannot have outsiders and vice versa. Back when you were child, you went through the gate at a time it was ungaurded, it could have cost you your life. If you go there you cannot come back " he stated with utter assurance. " What is Gaea? Is it the place in my recurring dream? " i questioned. " Your having dreams about Gaea? " he said looking surprised. " Well i think so. I mean well, umm, there is a castle and a forest that i can remember " i said puzzled. " In Gaea there are castles. The only way you could have seen them again, is if someone is calling to you. BUT I CANNOT ALLOW THIS TO GO ON! " he said and tryed to leave. " If i want to go to gaea, how can i do it" I stated curious. " I cannot allow you to go. If you really feel you must, then you can call the prophets. They are the only other way in Gaea. They will put you through tests to see if you are worthy to go. But then you will never return here. " he said terrified. " how do i call them. These prophets?" i questioned. " Before you go to sleep tonight, you must say these words." He handed me an old piece of paper with latin writing on it. I knew the language so it was not hard to translate.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When i looked down at him again, he was gone. The only proof i had of the conversation was in my hands. This was getting to weird and creepy. Maybe i was in way over my head. Who would call me to the place known as Gaea? If i was there as a child i can't remember it. I have a feeling that i cannot walk away from this. I want to... but then again, something is calling me. Or someone......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I got ready for bed that night a bit shaky. Who could blame me. I was starting to think i was crazy and in need of medical attention. My curiousity was stronger. It won out overall. Well here goes, either way i will find something out. If i sleep and nothing happpens i will be happy, if i wake up in some other place, so be it. I deserve it for walking that fine line. I turned off all the lights in my apartment. I sat on my bed in the dark. Commiting to memory those phrases was not hard. Now i need to give myself a push.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok here goes. I closed my eyes and said:  
Prophets of Gaea, i call you unto me.  
Give me what i need.  
To show you i am worthy,  
To be freed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nothing. Nota. Zip. Maybe that guy was full of it. Toying with me like that. I laugh and get under the covers to go to sleep. I was not even thinking about the dream. But one came anyway. Not the usual one but something far bigger. Something else....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I am not sure exactly where i am. I just know that i am awake. And very much aware that i dreaming but not dreaming. I heard a rumbling noise close by. Then THEY came. Many voices in harmony. One spoke louder than the rest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Why have you called us?" it said. I could not tell if it was a man or woman speaking. " I called on you to find answers to my questions " i stated loudly. " We know why you have come......... Someone has called you back......... You want to undergo the 3 tests to go to Gaea........ The individual who called you, did so without knowing it...... That is why you have had dreams..... We have the power to send you back, but heed our warnings. Three things you must know first. If you complete the first test, you will not be able to come back to earth. If you fail, you will be stuck in limbo forever. The second test: if you should pass, then a door will open up, linking you with Gaea. If you should fail..... you will drown in your own fears. The third and final test: If you pass through the door and complete the challenge you will forget who you are and where you come from in a matter of minutes. If you should fail, you will be sent to a place far greater than your idea of hell......... Do you accept this?................  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Man oh man. Shit! That man was not kidding. Now i can understand why he was so terrified. If i was in my right mind i would refuse and go on with my happy little life. " Can i have one day to think about this?" I inquired. " One day, and no more..... During this time you can accept the tests at any given point...... You will not need to wait your 24 hour linear time, to do so..... Then i was awake in my room. My eyes opened so quickly. I felt rested. Looking at my clock only 1 minute had  
passed. This was some scary shit. I knew what i was going to do. I did not need to wait to answer them. I was going to go. Who gets a chance like this? I mean really. I was going to get up and go shopping for a few things. I may not remember who i am after i go... Well that's if i make it there at all... Put those thoughts out of my head. I wanted to take some things with me. This place with castles and swords must be dangerous. I am a black belt in Karate, although that won't help much if i forget how to fight. Back then.... it was important to learn self defense. Living alone and all. I have this feeling it would not help me much anyway.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
First i went to an antique store. I bought a lovely dark green dress, not quite like the one in my dream, but nice none the less. I bought a few other dresses too, just in case they let me take a bag. I found the weapons section also. I purchased several small knives and throwing stars. Then i saw it.... The most beautiful sword i had even seen, well aside, from books. I don't know how to use one, but it might be a good idea to have one.. To be on the safe side. It have a pearl base with pretty jewels on the outside. They are probably fake. HAHAHA. Damn i feel giddy. Really alive kinda of giddy. I cannot believe that i am actually going to do this...... I got home and packed all these things in a small black antique bag that i bought as well. I figured that i could not take anything from this world that could change Gaea. They may take my bag away, and i would have nothing. So i took these simple things. Always thinking ahead. That's me..... How ironic in my present situation. I put on the dark green dress, let my hair down and closed the blinds. As i stood there i silently prayed to God to keep me safe on this journey. Then i called them out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" I accept the challenges " i stated loudly for my neighbors to hear. " Then it begins " they said in a far away wind. I had my eyes closed when i stated i was ready. Now i opened them. I was not in my room anymore. I was on a shore of an ocean that seemed to have no end. Behind me sand that streched as far. As far as i could tell i was alone. They spoke again.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The time is yours.....  
On the shore.....  
Walk into the waters.....  
On the ocean floor.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Were they fucking serious? Walking into the ocean. Maybe it is like an illusion or something. I have no choice now. It is either die in the ocean or die out here. So i walked into the water where the small waves crashed on the shore. The water was ice cold. Figures..... I kept walking, with my eyes closed of course. I just put the thought of drowning out of my head. In fact i tryed not to think at all. They spoke again. This time in my head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Here you will find.....  
A definate sign.....  
Beneath the sea.....  
Is the key.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I opened my eyes. I was under water, but the same principles did not apply. I was not floating or sinking. I was standing on the ocean floor. I was not drowning yet i saw the dark water around me. How strange..... At my feet was a ruby key. It was inscribed in latin. So i read it aloud......  
The time is mine.....  
A definate sign.....  
I have the key.....  
Open the door for me.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A door appeared before me. I must have passed their test. Maybe it was a test of fear. To see how i would react about going under water or something. Maybe it was all in my mind. They spoke again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Walk through the door.....  
Ten steps on the floor.....  
You can see.....  
Where you should be.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I took the ruby key and unlocked the door. Before me lay ruins of some kind. As soon as i walked in the door it closed then disappeared. Before me was a ruined building. Maybe Aztec? Or Mayan? From where i was at, i walked ten steps, heel to toe. I saw a circle about a meter ahead.  
The only problem is, as soon as i saw it, a ring of fire surrounded it. So they wanted me to walk through fire? I can't say i liked the idea much. But i did it anyway. Now in the center if the circle, the hot fire around me. They spoke.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Here you are.....  
Not that far.....  
From reaching your goal.....  
Jump down the hole.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok so the floor started to fall down. I am in the middle of a fire ring, standing in the circle and the middle is falling away into a black hole. This sucks, i feel so screwed. Close my eyes and take a leap of faith. I jumped. When i landed it was almost pitch black. That is when i saw it. The emerald key. I grabbed it. Good thing no bones were broken! I read the inscription.  
The time is mine.....  
A definate sign.....  
I open the lock.....  
To stop the clock.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everything froze. I heard no voices, no sounds, nothing. A door appeared not far from where i was standing. They spoke.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There is the light.....  
Do not fight.....  
You will surrender.....  
Never to remember.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's when it hit me. My earliest memories began to fade. Time was running out. I ran up to the door and used the emerald key to unlock it. Once on the other side of the door, i was in my room again. The door disappeared. What the hell!!???@!!!!. They spoke, and my bedroom door began to pulse.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Let go of life.....  
And your strife.....  
Give unto us.....  
Your trust.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My memories were fading i could feel them going. On my dresser was the last key. It was gold. My bag was still with me on my shoulder. I grabbed my long overcoat and put it on. I got this far, it is hard to believe they would kick me out now, over a stupid coat. I took the key and unlocked the door. What i saw was amazing. I saw a shore. The door must have appeared in the water. I walked through and the door disappeared. The trees in full bloom and flowers everywhere. Right on the beach. That man from my recurring dream was there, talking to someone else. I was standing foot deep in water. I ran up to him and asked him if he could hear me. He looked puzzled and said " where did you come from?" Long story " i replied. I felt weak in my knees as my memories began to fade faster. I said " Do you know who i am?" i grabbed his arm so i would not fall down. He replied " No ". He looked confused. There wasn't mush time left. I had to talk fast. " My name is Bayllona Eva DeMarko, I am not from Gaea. I am from earth. Someone has called me here without realizing they did so. I was wondering if you are that someone? I have been having the same dream for many days over and over again and you were in it everytime. Where you the one who called me here?" I was very weak, i could not stand on my own anymore. He helped me stand. Then he picked me up in his arms. I layed there near passing out. I said " Please remember everything i have told you just now. It may seem silly to you, but in a few moments i will remember nothing of my old life. I will not know who i am or where i am from. Please i beg you, remember me at this moment and never forget the words i have spoken. " Ok, it is a little weird but, i promise. My name is Zack Albatou. I am not sure i can help you but i will try. I will take care of everything." he said softly so the other man could not hear. I did not know if i could trust him, but what choice did i have. I was going to pass out. They spoke one last time. Loud enough for everyone on that beach to hear. This Zack guy looked around to find where the voices where coming from. The other guy looking at the sky, muttering to himself. I know they heard them. Now someone would believe me not to be crazy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There you stand.....  
Upon foreign land.....  
Looking to the sky.....  
Not remembering why.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When their voices stopped, Zack asked me if i was ok, and who the voices were. My eyes closed, and my mind drifting away. A lost life now forgotten for all time. Goodbye old life. I hope i don't live to regret the new one.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3: Family

DisClaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the people in it.  
This story is based more on the movie of Escaflowne rather than the series.  
Some of the countries and cities are the same as the series.  
In this fic Zack is a cousin of Dilandau and Celena. These 3 are what is left of their family tree. All three are bound by their thoughts. That is their only special power. Van is running around with fire and ice magic and such i figured i would make these three be linked together by thought. They don't get any other magic though, unless they steal it. Dilly is pure evil, Celena is inbetween, and Zack is a goody 2 shoes. So you can see this will make for some fun arguments.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Family  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Kill her Zack " Celena thought.... In the corners of Zack's mind, Celena and Dilandau are there. "What do you mean kill her " Zack said annoyed. " I hate cleaning up your messes. " Celena said while smirking.  
" Are you here too Dilandau?" Zack said out loud. No answer. The voices were quiet. Here is this girl who by mistaken identity, is now in his arms. And the terrible two in his head. The only logical thing to do was to take her to the King of Ispano, and be done with it. Oh how he hated mind debates with his" loving" family. This is probably the tenth girl in the last 3 years that dropped by like this. Always some story or another. He had no time for this..... To the man on the beach with him (Tao, his advisor and second in command ), he said " Take this one to the king as well". Tao did as he was asked. This time was certainly different though. With the other girls, he had not heard voices in the wind. Maybe the Source was calling the girls to Gaea. For some perverse reason. Who knows and who cares anyway. He is about to go to Zaibach to meet with his cousin Dilandau. All six generals this side of Gaea, were meeting to discuss the possibility of war. He wanted to get there a bit early, so as not to miss the fun. Eventually Celena would turn up. She always did, one way or another. She was the Source's advisior. She sell him or anyone else out in a heartbeat. That was the way it was. And always will be.  
Over the last decade his family got smaller. All that was left was his two cousins, Dilandau and Celena. Twins separated at birth. He can't say he liked them much, but they were family.... An experimental drug was used to cure a disease in their mother. Linking their minds together. And then the accident a few years back. Their pain; was now his pain.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thinking back on that day.... I was in battle and was hurt pretty badly. Celena went to the Source, and begged for my life to be spared from death. She gave up my freedom, for my life. The Source hears all and sees all. Now that i am linked to them, he can control me and do as he pleases. I suppose she meant well, by bringing me deeper into the fold. Ahhhh family bliss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dilandau & Celena thinking " Do you think he knows?" Celena said. " Knows about what's going on? No, i don't believe so. If he had, i am sure he would put a stop to it." Dilandau stated.  
" Yes, the goody, goody would have" replied Celena. " When is the target date?" asked Dilandau.  
" A few months. Our plans will be in motion " Said Celena. " We must subdue him, sister. We cannot have any more problems " Dilandau said amused. " He won't be an issue for long " Celena said smirking. " Good. As long as he does not figure out that we are the only two REALLY linked, there should not be a problem.... Can he ever hear our thoughts? " Dilandau said very concerned. " He hears what we want him to hear, a pawn in our game " Celena said laughing. " Good. make sure he does not figure it out. I want this! No one gets in the way.. " Dilandau screamed in her mind......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ispano's Castle" Ah Tao, i supposed we should not keep meeting like this " The King said pleased. " Yes another one has come. What does this make 9, 10, or 11. Ha Ha. " Tao laughed to The King. " Actually, more like 12. Why do all these girls come? Where do they come from? And why is your General always sending them to me? " The King Inquired. " I have no idea when or why they come. I only know, they come to General Zack Albatou. He must have some charming qualities. Don't you think "  
Tao said smiling oddly. " I don't know about charming, but they are good help around. you can never have too many handmaidens... Take her to Cherish, she will know what to do " The King stated. " Was she not the first to come?" Tao inquired. " Yes, she was the first. She has the routine now down cold....Um. Give a little something to your General for me" The king said. ( hands him some gold nuggets )" Thank you i will "  
Tao replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tao meets up with Zack in Zaibach " This is from the King " Tao stated. He handed him the gold nuggets. " Why does the King always insist on paying me for the girls? " Zack inquired. " I think it would be the free help General " Tao snickered. " Yes... Free help " Zack murmured. " Have you met up with your cousin yet? " Tao asked. " No, i should expect he is here though, waiting for me to come to him...... The meeting is not for another few hours, i am almost sure i will see him then. " Zack groaned. " If that is all then, i have some things to attend to. " Tao stated and left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zack's thoughts Why am i still bothered by this mornings events? It  
seems as thought i am preoccupied with the voice. That voice..... Have i heard it somewhere before? Her voice was like that of an angel. I can't recall if i have seen her before or not..... No matter, i have more important things to deal with. He went to look for Dilandau   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dilandau & Celena " So.... he is thinking of the girl. " Dilandau thought. " Yes, it would seem she is on his mind, a bit " Celena retorted.  
" i didn't realize you were listening dear sister. " Dilandau said pleased.  
" Brother, i am always listening. I don't trust you, to think alone. " Celena teased. " Do you think it is possible he may figure it out? " Dilandau said in a worried tone. " We will know, IF and when he does. Do not worry brother, those memories are gone from his mind " Celena confidently stated. " His dreams though, they worry me. Almost as if his mind is trying to get them back somehow." Dilandau replied. " No worries, all is well " signed Celena........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zack thoughts I wonder what happened to her? Where did she come from? I hate this... can't seem to think about anything else... All these questions in my mind with no answers. Do i know her? Them? All these girls that come here; seem to recognize me in some way. Ok, just put them out of my mind. Clear head... Now down to business. Zack walks into the great hall where to meeting is about to begin   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Where... Where am i? " wondered bayllona. " How did i get here?". The room was draped in red satins hanging on the walls like tapestries. The floors a kind of gray marble. In walks Cherish.....  
" I see your awake. Probably full of questions too.... " she spoke. " i suppose i am in both cases " Bayllona confirmed. " I have no answers for you. But i can tell you this.... You are not the first one to wake up here and wonder who you are, what your name is, and how you got here. You see, there are several more girls that came here under the same circumstances as you. I am the first one.. My given name is Cherish, you may call me that if you like. You will also be given a name, although not yet. That will come later with time. Right now i will go over your duties as a handmaiden, and we can find you a room here. " I don't know if i can accept that " Bayllona commented. " You have no choice. If you try to find out about who you were, before you lost your memory, you will be killed. So please, just do exactly as i say". Cherish pleaded. " As you wish " Bayllona resigned.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bayllona I feel as though i am a mouse trapped in a deadly maze. Every turn i take, i go deeper into the box.... Nothing looks right.... I don't FEEL right. These people.... This place.... Almost like a dream that i am afraid i will never wake up from. I wonder.... Did i want to be here, before, when i could remember... Or was it something else? In any case, i am going to leave here as soon as i have a chance. I guess for now i will comply with the RULES.......I have no choice. Then maybe i can get some clarity.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
